Sister Of A Baker
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: Mrs. Lovett's sister decides to pay her a visit. Nothing has even been good between them and when Sweeney learns who Mrs. Lovett's sister is, he understands why. Sisters to disagree in life, also disagree in pies. Not a good summary, story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Sister**

**Nellie Lovett's older sister decides to write her, telling her that she will be paying her a short visit. She writes that it's all in the kindness in wanting to know how her baby sister's pie shop is running along. Nellie knows better, she knows what her sister's sweet letter really means. It's just an excuse for her older sister to do what she's done to Nellie all of years of them growing up together. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you can review it. Oh yes, of course. I don't own Sweeney Todd because if I did he'd be in my house and under my control. *Sly Cheshire cat-like grin=yayyyyy!* **

Nellie stood at her counter rolling out the dough for a fresh pie to go into the oven. She hummed a joyful tune as she rolled the dough thinner and more outward. She looked across the counter to a young 12 year old boy who had pulled a chair up to the counter and was now sitting with his elbows on the counter, and with his chin in his palms. She smiled as she caught his eyes, which had clearly been under somewhat of a spell from watching her rolling, for it took a while until he stopped looking from the dough to her. "Toby darlin', would you mind popping in on Mr. T for a bit and asking if any meat's come for me yet?" Toby nodded and hopped off of the chair. "Wait, remember to know first love, you know how Mr. Todd doesn't like to be bothered when he's shaving a customer." Toby nodded again and ran out the door.

Toby climbed the stairs up to the barber shop slowly. He really didn't want to go, Mr. Todd frightened him. He was always giving him looks that could possibly even scare the boogie man **(Nightmare reference**). And he knew that Sweeney abused his mum, no matter how many times she told Toby that 'he doesn't mean it', or that 'he doesn't know any better, it's just his way of dealing with his emotions'. He never actually saw it firsthand, but he knew that it happened. Once he got to the door he rapped on it softly, almost instantly the door flung open. Standing there was a tall, frowning man. His hair was almost all black except for the white stripe that ran from the front to the beginning of the back, with how messy it was **(I like his hair messy-lol-woah that sounds kinda wrong, saying I like it messy XP) **it didn't look like he'd fit the description of any average barber. Toby looked up at him a bit perplexed by how quickly the barber got to the door then cleared his throat. "Uh, mum was jus' wonderin' if any meat had come for 'er. I don't why she'd ask me to ask you, but she did. So I was just wondering if any..."

Sweeney zoned out of the boys blabbering mouth after he said "her", he interrupted him. "Yes Toby, there's some meat down in the bake house. There's enough to probably fill up the night shift"

Toby ran down the stairs back to the pie shop as quickly as he could. The barber's voice and expressions made him shiver. He ran into the pie shop and said "He said there was probably enough to fill up tonight's shift." Mrs. Lovett giggled a bit at the comment, with how popular their little shop had become, she didn't think there would even be just enough. She descended the stairs and while she was gone, the mail arrived. As soon as she came back up Toby came running at her waving a letter in his hand. "Mum, you got some mail mum!" Mrs. Lovett chuckled and ruffled his hair as she took the note from him. She unsealed the envelope and began to read the letter.

_My Dear Little Sister,_

_How are you Nellie, how long has it been since we last saw one another? I'm sure it hasn't been as long as it feels. How are you coming along since your husband passed, are you still, not doing so well? I don't know how you''re doing nowadays, but I've been going a bit downhill. My sales haven't been doing so well, I hear someone's stealing away people from me. No one's mentioned her name but I feel some amount of jealousy for what she's been doing to me. I'm losing money because of this newcomer! Anyway, I'd love to visit you sometime. I've been missing you and I think it would be great to catch up. I was thinking of dropping by someday soon. _

_Your Loving Older Sister, Mallory_

Mrs. Lovett grunted and walked into her parlor. Toby followed behind her and asked what was wrong. "Oh, i's nothing love. Just a bit of some personal bad news is all." Toby asked if her could help and she slowly shook her head smiling. "It's sweet of you to ask sweet, but it's not necessary at all." Toby shrugged and ran off to play. She let out a sigh and fell onto her settee in defeat. There was nothing to stop her sister now, Mallory was going to visit her whether Nellie liked it or not, and she most certainly didn't like it. Her and her older sister had **never** and she meant **never** gotten along. It felt like they had been fighting since the day Nellie had been born.

Sweeney came down to the shop later looking for some gin when he noticed that the sign on Mrs. Lovett's door read "Closed." He opened the door and looked around for the baker, he walked towards her parlor where she sometimes liked to sit after a hard day of working. He walked in and saw her sprawled on her settee, stomach down with one leg dangling off the edge and her head resting on both of her arms. He walked around and crouched down in front of her face. He breathed heavily out through his nostrils and her eyes shot open. She gasped as soon she her eyes saw his and she bolted upright. "Oh Mr. T, i's only you. I'm sorry for dozin' off like that, I just got some news I wasn't too thrilled about and I guess falling asleep just distracted me."

Sweeney nodded and continued to frown. "Mrs. Lovett, what is the closed sign all about?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled demurely and sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Todd, but I was just so upset. I couldn't keep the shop open, I couldn't stop thinking about the letter."

Sweeney raised his eyebrow at her. "What happened my pet? This must have been some letter to make you so upset." She nodded, grabbed the letter and gave it to him. He read it and then gave her a look of udder confusion. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett, but I don't see how seeing you sister can be causing you so much anguish."

Nellie frowned and shook her head. "I know, but you love, don't know my older sister. At least, you don't know the real her, you don't know her enough. I've told you about her before, but you don't know her like I do."

Sweeney sat down next to her. "What happened, did you guys have some sort of falling out when you were younger." Nellie looked at him slightly surprised, he never cared about her persona life. If anything he always tried to avoid it at all costs and suddenly he wanted to know all? Or maybe he was just thrilled to hear that there might be someone out there who hates her as much as he does.

Nellie scoffed at his question. "A falling out when we were younger, I wish, I think we had a falling out when I was born. My sister and I never got along. We were always competing. We competed over silly things like, who could hold their breath underwater the longest to things like, who could find a date to some ball first. It was a nightmare with her. She was so pretty and I was the plain one. She is older than me, only by a few moths though. You'd think the way she treats our age difference though, that she thought she was years older than me. She was constantly bragging about how I apparently know a thing if she wasn't around to teach me. If she cared to teach me something and I messed it up on the first time I tried it alone, she'd just mock me about it and call me a foolish girl. My sister was and has always been an abusive witch!"

Sweeney leaned back and gritted his teeth. "Wow, it does seem like you two had some problems. Well you never know Mrs. Lovett, maybe this letter is a change. Maybe she's looking to patch things up between you two. You and I both know that things aren't as they were years ago, maybe she wants to make peace with you."

The baker looked at the man and this time it was her who raised her eyebrows. "Okay, what 'ave you done to my Mr. T? The Sweeney Todd that I know would never say that my sister wanted to patch things up. He'd never say anything about making peace with people, unless it was making piece**s** **out** of people."

Sweeney stood up. "Well I might have changed over the years, but I can slightly remember being Benjamin Barker. It was hard for Benjamin not to become friends with you at an instant. You were too enjoyable and imaginative to not want to be friends with. Maybe it just took some time for your sister to realize that, maybe she wants to start over with you pet." Mrs. Lovett stood up and nodded. Maybe the barber was right, maybe her sister just wanted to leave everything that happened between them in the past. She would never admit it to him, but after talking to Sweeney she felt a bit better about reuniting with her older sister. "Wait, one last thing. You said that you've me about her?" Nellie nodded her head and walked out of the parlor to prepare meat pies for the next day. Sweeney continued to stand there, wondering who Mrs. Lovett's sister could be. After all, there had been only a few people he'd met in London since he'd became Sweeney Todd. And he didn't think any of them were Mrs. Lovett's older sister, he remembered some things from his past, but he certainly didn't remember Mrs. Lovett having a sister.

**So there it is, chapter 1 of ****Sister Of A Baker****. I hope that you're all enjoying it so far. Yes I know I still have two other stories I'm working on, but I have come down with a common and aggravating case of WBS, otherwise known as Writers Block Syndrome. And I needed to do something to distract me and this sounded like a good distraction. So some questions that will be answered in the next chapter. 1) Who is Mrs. Lovett's sister? 2) What started this uncomfort between Nellie and her older sis? 3) Will Sweeney ever realize that his hair is really just a skunk on top of his head? (Okay, so that last one won't be answered). So again, I hope you liked chapter one. Remember to review friends.**

**P.S. Saw AiW at midnight REALLY late Thursday night/REALLY early Friday morning (whichever way is you preference to say it) March 5. Yes it may have just been in my local theater, but it was still the very first showing there and it was wicked! I loved it so much! I had to do something yesterday. I actually already told Sadisticalovett this very true story but I just thought I was weird for doing this, and I love to show my weirdness. So yesterday was Friday. I am home alone with my sister until 5:30pm. So my mom never knew, otherwise she'd just say she wished she'd never taken us to the movie. :( So we made vanilla ice cream, but we (safely of course) food dyed it red (to symbolize Helena the red queen of course). Then we put on chocolate syrup with the initials AIW (Alice in Wonderland). Then we put on whipped cream (to symbolize Anne the white queen of course)! YAY FOR ALICE ICE CREAM! % D-This is my maaad (hatter meaning-not angry) face. P.S.-THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. Johnny, you have some wicked awesome dance moves! BREAK IT DOWN JOHNNY BOY and SHOW US YOUR MAD SKILLS! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW.**


	2. Mallory's Arrival

Mallory's Arrival

So sorry this chapter took so long to get out, the family computer had some problems and we hand to give it to a friend to fix. No, I don't have a laptop and yes that stinks. Even with being laptop and computer deprived though, I managed to get this up. People have to see all of the Gmail I've been getting and haven't been able to respond to, because the school computers black the sites, ha ha ha. Anyway, the chapter's out now, finally. And I hope you all like it.

Nellie ran around the lower part of the apartment cleaning up everything that seemed out of place. As much as she remembered, her sister had never been a very neat person, but she didn't want any fights to break out over anything. If Sweeney was right and he only wanted to patch things up, Nellie wanted things to look as neat as possible for her older sister's visit. Sweeney came downstairs for some gin when he noticed how neat everything was. "Wow, it's very neat in here Mrs. Lovett." She turned around to face him and shot him an accusing look. "I mean, it does usually look pretty neat. It just looks, very neat this time."

She smiled broadly and nodded. "It does, I just want it to look nice for Mallory. You don't know how our fights can begin; we can start a fight over even the smallest things." Sweeney cringed, Benjamin had a brother and while they did fight, they got along better than Mrs. Lovett and her sister. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "Okay Mr. T, she's here. Let the troubles begin." Toby got to the door before anyone and opened the door.

There stood a rather chunky, curly haired brunette (hair a bit lighter than Nellie's) with grey eyes. She looked down at Toby. "Why 'ello there, would you know where I can find Mrs. Lovett." Toby called for Mrs. Lovett and she came to the door. As soon as she saw the dark red/brown curls her smile widened, she ran forward and pulled Nellie into a tight hold. "Oh Nellie, it's so good to see you. I feel as if I hadn't seen you in ages, how's my little sister?"

Nellie smiled weakly and gasped for air. "Lory, I - can't - breathe." Mallory giggled and let go of her little sister. Sweeney walked into the shop and stood against the door frame with his arms crossed. This, was the cruel older sister that Nellie always fought with? This, the woman strangling the baker in a hug, was the one that made her feel miserable? Mallory looked over at the barber and put her hands on her hips. "And who is this Nellie? I never knew you got remarried."

Mrs. Lovett smiled and shook her head. "I'm not remarried Lor, this is the barber 'oo 'has the shop above mine, Mr. Sweeney Todd." Nellie walked with her sister over to Sweeney. "Mallory, this is Mr. T. Mr. T, this is me older sister Mallory. Or as you may know her, Mrs. Moo…"

Mallory whipped around, hitting the barber in the face with her hair. She gave her younger sister a long glare and yelled. "OH STOP IT NELLIE! Did you even read me letter, I wanna stop this, and I want us to be friends again. I'm sorry I got mummy's ol' pie shop and you didn't. It was just the way it turned out sis."

Mrs. Lovett laughed sarcastically. "No, I want you to stop it! Stop this nice girl act you're fakin'!" She put on a fake voice, clasped her hands together and brought them up to her cheek. Imitating her sister she said "'I want us to be friends again.' Please, we fought constantly! You were older but you know you were treated like the little princess while I was treated like the little working girl!" (Yeah, I know that A Little Princess wasn't around at this time, but the 'Little Princess' scenario could be true in reality). Nellie walked up to her sister with a hateful look in her eyes. "And anyway, I was the one who really got mum's shop; you took it away from me!"

Mallory hit her younger sister hard across the face and scowled. Sweeney ran behind Mrs. Lovett and pulled her away, just as she was about to attack Mallory. If she wasn't so furious with her older sister, Nellie was sure she would've loved having Sweeney's arms around her. "I'm sorry Mallory but can I talk to Mrs. Lovett, alone?" She nodded and Nellie looked up at him with an embarrassed smile on her face.

After blacking the door Sweeney started speaking. That's her, Mrs. Mooney, is your sister?!"

Nellie nodded her head and put her hands on her hips. "I told ya I 'ated her love. Ever since we were little girls it's been like this. If I got a toy, she just 'ad to get a nicer one. If I got an ice cream cone, she had to get a bigger one. If I ever got a boyfriend…"

Sweeney held up his hand to stop her. "I think I'm getting it pet. You're both older now though Mrs. Lovett. Don't you think you should listen to what your sister is saying and forget it al happened, that was when you two were younger." He knew he was coming off as kind, he knew he wasn't like that, he just didn't wan Mrs. Lovett to annoy him even more with these angry outbursts every time Mrs. Mooney did something that aggravated her.

Nellie looked up at him and sighed. "I could try, but she makes it so bloody 'ard. All that she was just telling you about her getting our mothers old pie shop for example, a lie. Mallory was a boy-crazy girl who hated working in the shop. The only time she ever showed interest in working was when some good looking boy would come in. Mum left the shop to me even though I was younger because she knew that I'd work 'arder than Mallory." She took a break from talking to kick her wardrobe door in frustration. "Then when she passed, Mallory completely changed. She married and soon the shop went from being called 'The Larson Sister's Pie Shop' to 'Mrs. Mooney's Pie Shop.' I asked her what was going to 'appen to our business." Uncontrollable tears began to fall down her cheeks. "She said, you can either deal wit' it, or get out. You got something that should have been mine and now I want it back!" Sweeney didn't know what to do about this woman who was crying her heart out, staining her pillow with her tears as she wept into it. On one hand, he didn't want to seem completely heartless, but on the other he didn't want to seem too willing to give up his not-all-too-caring disposition.

He simply sat next to her and patted her lightly on the back. "Mrs. Lovett, it's nothing to cry about. It was years ago, maybe it's time you both got over the past and started again."

Nellie looked up at him with a confused stare, her dark eye makeup running down her face. "This coming from the man who can't get over his wife's death. Even though that 'appened years ago, in the past? Maybe you should take your advice into account love."

Sweeney groaned and rose of off the baker's bed. "You seemed like you wanted my help and then you don't want it, fine then. I really don't know how you're supposed to deal with your sister. You might want to try something though my pet."

Mrs. Lovett nodded and got up. Sweeney was right, she had to do something. Otherwise she and her sister may never get along and it was always hard for Nellie to not get along with someone. It seemed like she got along with pretty much any person she met and if she didn't, she'd just avoid them. It was pretty hard to avoid her sister though, since they'd been together for so long. She was already business rivals with her sister, how would they ever get along? Why was her sister really there anyway? She wouldn't really be there to simply talk; there was always a hidden reason for everything with Mallory.


	3. Secrets Unraveled

**Secrets Unraveled**

** Here it is all, chapter 3 of ****Sister Of A Baker****! Nellie got a visit from her sister whom we all know, in an unfortunate way. This chapter will answer the question that possibly all of you are wondering, is Mallory's visit full of good intentions, or is there another reason behind her visit? Nellie believes there's another reason behind her older sisters drop-by, could she be right? No, I don't own Sweeney Todd, so don't ask. **

Nellie walked back out into the shop with her hands on her hips and giving her sister a hard stare. "What are you really here for Lory? We never got along in the past; we're business rivals now, so why would you be coming to make up?"

Mallory rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed. "Fine, I'm obviously not going to be able to do this without you getting suspicious. Man, you always used to be more willing to get along with anyone. You never used to be this stubborn sis." Sweeney laughed mockingly and Mallory nodded. "Clearly you've changed a bit since the last time we saw each other."

Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Um Mallory, what is it that you wanted? I don't want to dwell on the past like this with you anymore."

Mallory nodded her head then got close to her sister. "I want to know your secret, little sis. What makes your pies so wonderful, what makes them coming back for more? What are you doing to steal my customers away?"

Nellie pushed her away and began to grind her teeth. "See, I knew you couldn't want to have a peaceful conversation. This is just like you, I get something and you want it. I finally have something that you don't have anymore and you want to take it away from me. Why can't you bloody stand to see me 'appy?"

Mallory put her hand to her heart in fake heartbreak. "Me, I want to ruin your life? I can't stand to see you 'appy?" Please, you stole everything from me. I had all of my customers, but you stole them all from me. So now I want to know the truth."

Nellie stood her ground and looked her older sister in the eye. "I will never tell you my secret, how dare you order me to. You never told me your secret, even if I know what it is. In case you don't remember I was still working with you when you decided to suddenly change our meat source when we ran out of regular meat." She pushed past her sister and walked away in a huff, but what her sister said next stopped her.

"Cat meat is regular meat sis, cats are animals. Just as cows and other animals we used in our pies are." Nellie turned around and shook her head.

"Yes, but eating cats is just disgusting. Cats are sweet and adorable little animals. I despised depriving those poor little things of their fur, then 'aving to look into their sad eyes only to chop 'em up." Nellie shuddered at the memories of the numerous cats she chased down and killed when she had been working alongside her sister. Each time she told her sister she didn't want to hurt any more cats, her sister would tell her to stop acting like a baby and get to work. Every time she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach, her sister was there to tell her that she'd kick her out into the streets if she kept complaining.

Sweeney and Toby just stood there watching the scene before them. Toby looked like he was about to break up the fight, he didn't like to see his mum fighting with anyone. Sweeney was up for any type of fighting, it had been one of the only things he'd grown to enjoy in prison. As soon as the conversation went from Mallory stealing what was Mrs. Lovett's to the consumption of felines, Toby looked like he was going to be sick. "Mr. Todd, why would someone eat a cat? I mean, it's like mum said, they're cute and loveable. What's a cat supposed to taste like anyway?"

Sweeney rolled his eyes. He was a very short tempered man and Toby's constant question asking was getting on his last nerve. He whispered harshly to the young boy. "I don't know, why don't you go catch one and tell me?!" Toby glared at him and made a huffing sound. Sweeney was surprised by the lad's show of annoyance at his sarcastic tone.

Their attention was quickly brought back to the woman as Mrs. Mooney started to speak again. "Well, it's a living sweetie. You gotta do what you gotta do to stay on top and get more money. And if that means killing off a few pussy cats, then that's what it means." Nellie just shook her head in disbelief, could her sister really be that uncaring and that willing, just to be the best?

---------------------------------------Very early the next morning-----------------------------------

Mallory woke up very early the next morning; in fact, it didn't look like any light was going to shine through anytime soon. She knew there had to be a secret to her sister's success. She couldn't just be making better pies than her all of a sudden, if Mallory had been using cat meat to make her pies so sweet and delicious. There had to be a sweeter and even more delicious meat that Nellie was using, but what was it? She lit the lantern next to her bed and left her bedroom. She looked through the pie shop as quietly as she could, but there were no clues as to what the secret ingredient could be. Just as she finished searching the shop she shook her head in disbelief of her simple-mindedness. If her sister was using some really secretive ingredient, she would never leave it out in the open, no one was that foolish. She opened door after door and still found nothing, just when she was about to give up and return to the guest room Nellie had made up for her she saw a door she'd missed. She opened it slowly and saw a narrow staircase leading to a large door.

Upon entering the bake house she grinned wickedly and began searching like a child hunting for Easter eggs. At first she saw nothing but as she started searching very carefully she saw something she wasn't ready for, a small pile of bones. She approached it slowly and picked up one of the bones; it was a bone that looked like it could belong to anything but when she saw the rather large skull she nearly dropped the lamp. She shook off the fearful feeling and kept searching. She couldn't help but say to no one but herself, "What are you doing with all of these bones Nell?" She found a table and inhaled a strong scent that caused her to cough. She lifted the lantern and tried to scream, but nothing came out but a quiet shriek. She dropped the lantern though and ran out of the bake house as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she entered her room again she sat on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands. "Oh gawd Nellie, what are you doin' to these people?!"

**So there all, the next chapter of ****Sister Of A Baker****. I hope you had fun, what do you think Mallory's next move will be? How do you think Nellie will react to her sister knowing the truth? Will Judge Turpin ever realize he's like a non-gay version of that pedophile Herbert from Family Guy? Okay, that last one doesn't count, Family Guy won't be invented for YEARS after Sweeney Todd is around. Anyway though, I really hope you did enjoy this chapter though. As soon as I sent out chapter 2, I knew instantly what had to happen in #3. Mallory had to find out at some point of course. I already have some plans brewing for chap. 4, but if anyone has any extra ones, don't hesitate to PM me. Until chapter 4, peace, love and meat pies!**


	4. I Know All

**I Know All**

**So, as you all know, for those that have been reading, and hopefully reviewing. Mallory now knows her sisters secret to why her pies have become so much more popular than her own. What will her next move be? If she decides to tell all, how will Nellie react? Do I have some news, actually I do, but I want to tell in my note at the end of the chapter. So I should start now huh? I don't own Sweeney Todd and I don't own any dishes that ran away with any spoons, so yeah.**

Mallory jolted out of bed later that morning in a cold sweat. She had dreamt that she told Nellie about what she knew and Nellie reacted by hunting her down with her butchers knife. And suddenly everything went dark, but when things went into focus again, Mallory's view was downward, staring at a lonely meat pie on the counter. As Mallory returned from her remembrance of the nightmare she shook her head. "No, Nellie would never dare do that to her older sister. We don't get along, but isn't that going a bit too far, even for 'er." She knew one thing for sure though, she had to tell her. This wasn't just murder, it was that and cannibalism. Of all people, Mallory never thought that her innocent little sister would come to something like that, it just shocked her. She was relieved when she left her room and no one else seemed to be awake.

As soon as she found herself downstairs again she walked over to the shattered lantern and started to clean up the mess. "I already know she's a murderer, I don't have to leave behind evidence of me knowing it." After that was done she walked over to the table where all of the disembodied and rotting body parts were. "Nellie, how can you be doing this? This is just disgusting." She continued to criticize her younger sibling as she carefully grabbed a bloody hand and ran back up to her bedroom, making sure to close the bake house door behind her.

Later on Mallory emerged from her room to see Nellie and Toby sitting together eating breakfast. She walked into the shop and looked around. "Hey Nell, where's Mr. Todd?"

Nellie cast her gaze upward and Toby spoke for her. "He never comes down unless he needs to talk to mum about something. Or unless 'e wants some of my gin." Mrs. Lovett shot him a look that he knew meant 'it's everybody's gin dear.' He looked down and gave a small smile. "Your breakfast is over there, I guess, Auntie Mallory." Mallory looked at him surprised as did Nellie. Then again, since the two women were sisters, and Toby was Mrs. Lovett's adopted son, Mallory was technically his aunt. Mallory smiled and went to get her food.

After breakfast Mallory and Nellie were cleaning up the dishes together, when Nellie started to giggle. "Doesn't this remind you of when we were girls Lory? We'd always clean up the dishes and see 'oo could finish first?" Mallory nodded but then a slow, sly grin appeared on her face. She reached for some of the bubbly soap that was in a pot. She turned to her sister and blew it in her face. Both women screeched and started throwing soap at each other. Mallory didn't wan to ruin this nice moment between the sisters, but she needed to tell Nellie what she knew. She suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her little sister to her bedroom.

Mallory walked over to her bedside table and stood in front of it. "Um, Nellie, I know I'm a guest and shouldn't be snooping around. I needed to know something though and I'd do anything to get information. Very, and I mean very early this mornin' I found a door." Now Mrs. Lovett was starting to get worried. What if Mallory had found out what was really going on? "It turned out to be your bake 'ouse. Well I was looking around and I found this." She opened the drawer and pulled out the bloody and rotten hand. "What are you doing Nellie? Killing people and then feeding 'em to your customers?"

At first Nellie looked down in shame, but her head snapped up quickly. "Me, you were the one snooping around my bake house! If anyone should be getting yelled at it's you!"

Mallory got up close to Nellie's face and gave her a hard glare. "Oh don't even try to make this about me, little sister! You were the one criticizing me yesterday. Telling me that killing cat's was disgusting and wrong, talking about their little sad eyes. Just look at what you're doing, it's worse! You're chopping up and having people eat their own kind! If anything, that's worse than what I do." Then Mallory said something she never imagined ever saying to Nellie. "You're a 'ypocrite Nells, you tell me to not kill innocent living creatures such as cats and feed them to people, and then you go and feed PEOPLE TO PEOPLE! You spent yesterday complaining about me when you've should've been complaining about yourself!!!"

Nellie just screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room. Back in the shop she thought that they were finally getting along, but boy was she wrong. She just wanted to scream and chase her sister out of the house like Mallory had done to her years ago, but she wasn't that cruel. So she simply decided to go down to the bake house and get some pies ready for the next customers. Nothing calmed her down when she was fuming more than chopping at a few dead people. Any normal person would cringe or stare in grotesqueness at a statement like that, but Nellie Lovett was definitely **not**a normal person. As she stood down there she talked angrily to no in particular. "How dare she call me a 'ypocrite, cats are not the same as people. She says killing people is worse than killing cats? Well, that may be true. Still though, cats is innocent and sweet." She kept stabbing at the victim and threw the meat into the grinder. She grinded the wheel slowly while she kept talking. "It's like Mr. Todd said, not all people are innocent. Maybe he was right that day, maybe some people really do deserve to die. And the only way that I was able to realize it was through that rotten sister of mine." Suddenly a thought dawned on her, what would Mallory do now? Would Mallory find out that Sweeney was the one killing people for her pies? Whatever Mallory did next, Nellie knew that she had to tell Mr. Todd that Mallory knew the truth first. Mrs. Lovett may have been good at coming up with the idea to bake people into her pies, but he was the one to come up with plans.

Suddenly Toby came out from his room and Sweeney came down from his shop upstairs. "What the hell is going on down here you two? I'm up there trying to sharpen my razors, but I'm getting distracted by two screeching sisters! Either get along or get apart! You girls can't be together for five minutes before getting into a fight, so just be quiet!"

Toby just stared in awe as Sweeney yelled at both women. He knew that the barber was an angry man, but he'd never seen him that angry. He didn't know why he did it, bur soon he found himself yelling. "WOULD EVERYONE STINKIN' SHUT UP!!!" Everyone stopped to stare at Toby for a few minutes, but soon they were fighting all over again.

Nellie started it up again. "Mr. T, she knows. She, snuck down into my bake house early this morning and found the you know what's." She quickly shook her left hand "On the table." Sweeney looked at Mallory worriedly and she nodded her head, frowning disappointingly. "Then she went and called me a 'ypocrite for me criticizing her about 'er cat pies yesterday."

Sweeney shushed Mallory before she was going to start yelling at Nellie again. "Alright, how's about we three sit in the parlor here and talk about this. I mean, it's only morning and I've already had enough bloody yelling for one day." The sisters agreed quietly and followed the barber, not taking their hard glances off of each other the entire way.

**So, that's all I have for chapter 4. Don't worry though, there is more to come in chapter 5! Well, there should be, otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story. So I hope you'll enjoy chapter 5. Okay, now onto the news, I have 3 pieces. The first is some bad news… Tim's exhibit left NYC yesterday 4/26/10 and I is berry berry sad. But at least I got to write a review of it for my school newspaper! XD Now for the good news!!! My sister had her baby, and it's all good. Emily Ann (middle name same as mine-named after her aunt Nellie) Iveyns was born at 8:27am yesterday and my sister and I didn't have any of our classes, because we're in CHOOSE now and don't have classes anymore. So we and our dad went down to the hospital to see her, she's a cutie! And the second good news, I have a bootlegged (yes I know it's illegal but I couldn't pass up the chance-plus if it's bad quality I might just buy it when it's supposed to come out) dvd of AiW (you better know what AiW means) in NYC!!! I told my best friend and she told me that she hated me. Aww, my bff hates me because I got it early. Her exact words were "Not fair, you get to be mad and evil before anyone else, I hate you for now!" XD XD XD *Starts to rock out with sister.* Whoop whoop! Me and my sister get along, unlike the pair in the movie we got early. I wish peace, love, pies and tea to you allll!**


	5. Tell Us Your Secret

**Tell Us Your Secret**

**Okay all, I know it's been a while but chapter 5 is here. I don't know who's still reading this story, but to those who are reading and reviewing I thank you for keeping with me. You are the ones that keep me writing this story. So anyway, chapter 5 everyone, I hope you enjoy. I don't own Sweeney Todd, but I do own my dreams. Especially my re-occurring dream that I see Johnny but always wake up before I actually meet him.**

Nellie ran out from her room and into the pie shop, seeing that her sister was nowhere in the shop she turned to Toby immediately. "Toby, where's Mallory love?"

Toby stopped drinking his gin and looked up at her. "She went upstairs to talk to Mr. Todd, why mum?" Nellie's eyes grew wide and she cursed under her breath as she ran out the door and up to the barber shop.

As soon as she opened the door, she knew what had just happened. Sweeney looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, he looked worried. Sweeney took a deep breath and said "Mrs. Lovett, your sister just told me something interesting."

Mrs. Lovett nodded and blinked rapidly. "I know, she told me that she knew. Apparently she sneaked into the bake 'ouse last night and saw one of the hands that I cut off from the rest of the body." She turned to Mallory and looked at her with fear in her eyes. "So Mallory, what…"

Mallory rolled her eyes and frowned. "Stop it Nell, stop looking so frightened. You should've known that with what you were doing that someone was going to find out at some point. Just like you found out about me using cat meat."

Nellie scoffed at her and shook her head. "That's because I was working with you when you started doing that, I saw you kill cats. You were the one who made me kill people." Mallory's jaw dropped and she looked over at Sweeney who nodded in agreement. "When I came up with that idea I told Mr. Todd how you used cats in your pies. I said that your business was so successful, despite the fact that all you used was cat meat and pie crust. Then I said that if you could make six or seven pies with one cat, how many you could make with something even meatier. Our little competition got the better of me and I would do anything to be better than you at something. You always had to be the golden child, well I finally have something I'm better at and you can't accept it."

Mallory screamed angrily and stomped over to the door like an immature child who just lost a competitive game. Before leaving though she turned around and gave Nellie a small smirk. "You're gonna wish you'd never said that Nell, you're gonna wish you'd never made yourself better than you're big sister."

She opened the door and slammed it behind her. Mrs. Lovett turned to face Sweeney. "Mr. T, what did Mallory mean by that? What's she gonna do, did she leave you with any clues?" Sweeney shook his head and her breath became shaky. "Mr. T, I'm worried. What if she tries something?" Sweeney gave her a glare. "You're right, I can take anything she gives to me, I can be pretty crafty when I need to be." Sweeney nodded slowly and smirked. Nellie laughed and walked out to return to her shop. She didn't know what was waiting for her that evening though.

That evening the pie shop was crowded with people. Nellie, Toby and Mallory, who had offered to help with the busy shop that night could barely get around the shop without bumping into someone. It was raining so unfortunately, the outside area was closed for the evening. Mallory leaned up against the counter and let out a sigh. "Jeez Nellie, I've never even 'ad this many customers at me shop." Nellie smiled to herself and her own success. The work continued until all of the customers were finally seated and eating peacefully. Suddenly Nellie heard a dinging sound and she turned to see Mallory towering over everyone with a glass of ale in one hand and a fork in the other. (Okay yes, I kind of took this part from the original Sweeney Todd story). Everyone turned to look at the baker's older sister as she cleared her throat. "I am Mallory Mooney, the owner of the pie shop down the road and Nellie Lovett's, (she made a motion for Nellie to stand) older sister. Allow me to make a peaceful gesture by proposing a toast, to my little sister's success, she certainly has learned well from our mother and myself." Nellie stood, waved and smiled nervously as everyone clapped. She knew that Mallory knew she didn't like a lot of attention and this was the most attention she'd gotten since she could remember. "Now Nellie, why don't you tell us all your little secret. Why don't you tell us all how you get those pies to taste so sweet and delicious?" Nellie felt a swoon of nausea come over her and she began to hyperventilate as customers banged their fists on the tables chanting "Tell us, tell, us tell us!"

Nellie couldn't control her breathing and as she looked at Mallory, this was what she had been talking about. This was what Mallory had meant when she said that Nellie would be sorry for saying she was more successful. Mallory was going to make Nellie admit to her own faithful customers that they were eating their own kind. "Um, well. The pies, they're. My pies are made of..."

**Uh oh, Mallory may have the best baker trapped! God, I can make myself hate her and I am right now. How dare she do this to Nellie, embarrassing. My worst embarrassment was when I was re-enacting scenes from movies with my friends and I wanted to do Sam's "Mommy" scene, but when I said it my hair was in front of my eyes. After pulling my hair away I saw that I had said it to my teacher and my friends started to burst with laughter, lol. So anyway, if you have any ideas of what should happen next, write it in your review or PM me, I'd love to hear!**

** Oh, and a huge P.S. My sister and I are very happy today for one reasonable reason. WE WOULD LIKE TO WISH HELENA BONHAM CARTER A VERY HAPPY 44****th**** BIRTHDAY! We actually took a blank piece of paper, wrote "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELENA" and decorated it with different things she represented in movies we've seen of hers. Then at the bottom it reads "WE (heart) H.B.C! Why, because we do. SO HAPPY 44****th**** BIRTHDAY HEL ON May 26, 2010! XD XD XD **


	6. Secrets Of The Pies

**Secrets Of The Pies**

**Remind me, where were we last time? Oh yes, Mallory had gotten our favorite baker in a jam. She asked Nellie what was in the pies and now everyone's begging to know. What will Nellie do now? Can anyone help her in her moment of need? Will this be the end to the meat pies? Don't be lazy and read it, I'm done asking questions, ha. Really though, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review, the more reviews the happier I get! P.S. I'm going to start this chapter with the last few sentences from the last chapter, I think it will sound better that way. P.S.S. I'm going to pretend that Toby knows the truth about the pies now, so he can help with Nellie's dilemma. **

Mallory was going to make Nellie admit to her own faithful customers that they were eating their own kind. "Um, well. The pies, they're. My pies are made of..." She looked around at all of her customers who were looking at her with enthusiasm. "They're made of meat, potatoes, onions, beef broth, thyme, basil and oregano. Parsley, garlic, salt, pepper, flour Pastry (enough for double-crust pie) and canola oil. Of course there could also be some coriander to make the gravy grander." People seemed to accept that as an answer.

Mrs. Lovett turned to look at her sister, gave her a small smirk and shrugged. That was when Mallory got another idea. "Hey Nell, what kind of MEAT is in the pies." That got everyone curious again, but Nellie was ready for this question to be thrown at her. She was always ready for this question.

She smiled and faced everyone who was staring at her once again. "Oh you know sis, veal, pork, meat."

Mallory pouted and tried to think of a new question. "Really sis, is there anything extra you put in there? That meat just tastes too sweet to be true." Nellie smiled and shook her head. She thanks Mallory for her kind words but denied that anything extra was put into the pies. Mallory grinned suddenly and pulled out the hand from behind her. "Then what, is this Nell?" Everyone looked up and the only noises heard were the sounds of fallen forks clanging angaint glass plates . Nellie studdered as she tried to find an excuse. "Don't 'ave much to say now do ya Nell?"

Toby ran from the shop and up the stairs to the pie shop. He threw open the door and ran up to Sweeney. "I'm sorry to run in without warning Mr. T, but mum's in big trouble. Auntie Mallory's threatening 'er!" Sweeney's eyes grew wide, was this what Mallory had meant earlier? He didn't give himself time to think, he ran dout te door with Troby leading him.

Down in the pie shop Nellie started to try to think up more excuses when suddenly Sweeney came bursting through the door. He looked over to Mallory and then to Mrs. Lovett. He saw her whisper for his help and when he saw the hand Mallory was holding he looked shocked. Nellie had told him that her sister was cruel, but she had never acted that way around him, except for the part where she had said everything to Nellie that afternoon. Now, he wasn't so sure. He knew one thing for sure, he had to help the baker before things went bad for the both of them.. "Mallory, what is this?" Mallory turned to face him with a confused expression. "You're trying to get your customers back by claiming that your own little sister bakes pies using human meat? She's a sweet woman, you make pies usung cats. That's pretty pitiful of you Mrs. Mooney." Mallory's jawdropped in disbelief as did Mrs. Lovett's. Nellie never believed that Sweeney would stand up for her like he was, it only made her appreciate him more. She knew she had to hold back but all she wanted to do was run and hug him for being on her side. "Mrs. Lovett, do you think it's fair that your sister is framing you for something she chooses to do?"

Nellie was starting to feel a bit guilty for making Sweeney go through this and for going against her sister. All of their lives though, Mallory had been in the front row and Nellie had been in the bakgeound, Nellie wanted a chance to shine. Even if it was by lying and pretening to act all innocent and hurt, even though she herself knew that she wasn't too innocent. She spoke quietly, to add a feeling of sadness and to add the feeling of betrayl, which was one thing she did feel. "No Mr. T, she's always gotten everything she's wanted. I've waited for a time to be better at something." Suddenly another emotion started to overcome her, anger. She pointed her finger at Mrs. Mooney, who still looked at Nellie as if she'd magically dissappared. "SHE, just couldn't deal with the fact that I've finally found something I'm better at. So she felt she 'ad to put some fault on me, when I didn't do anything."

Sweeney and all of the other's turned to look at Mallory whose mouth was moving as if trying to say something, but nothing came out. All that came out was "She, but I, she's lying! She's taking you all for foolish morons, I can't believe you're all falling for this drabble of hers! Stop lying Nell, i's not right!"

Toby watched from outside as the fight commenced, he knew for a fact that Mrs. Lovett was lying, but he loved her too much like a mom to see her be taken away from him. He interrupted before anyone could say anything else. "You're right Auntie Mallory, i's not nice to lie. You did though, you never said you made your pies out of cat meat and it wasn't until you made the mistake of leaving one of your cats out in the open that people saw what you were doing, in my mum's words at least. You lied, so you're not nice."

That was when one of the customers rose. "That's right, I was that customer. I saw that cat carcass underneath 'er counter that one day. It sickened me beyond beleief, I started the word in fact. There are some 'ere I'm sure, 'oo thought that Mrs. Lovett started the word that Mooney made her pies out of cat meat, to get customers to come to her. Well, it was me, I was the first to see a dead cat carcass in 'er shop, I started the word around." That was when people started to get angry. They began throwing they're pies at Mrs. Mooney as she ran for the door and up the stairs to Sweeney's shop.

Mrs. Lovett smiled, ran over to Sweeney and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mr. T, what was that? You stood up for me of all people? You can't stand me, yet you did all of that for me!" Toby came up from behind the crowd of people who were leaving after the 'show' that had just occurred. She bent down, gave him a squeeze and kissed his forehead. "Toby, you too. You both saved me back there!"

Sweeney and shook his head. "Well, Toby was the one who came to me about it, he said that Mallory was threatening you and that was te first thing that I though of. He needs his mom." Mrs. Lovett smiled down at Toby, then smiked at Sweeney, with her arms folded and a look that said 'aaaand.' He sighed "And I guess I have to get food from somewhere. Plus, who else is going to keep you out of trouble? You can't rely on Toby for it all. Even when we were little, you were a troublemaker."

Nellie giggled and nodded. "I'll take as a 'I need you too Mrs. Lovett'" Toby and Mrs. Lovett made their way back into the pie shop to clean up while Sweeney made his way back up to his shop. This was the most eventful day any of them had expeirenced in a while.

**Phew, even I'm exhausted from typng all of that. An all out cat vs. people pie war and a food fight, all in one chapter! I don't know what will come next. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, PEASE SHARE THEM! I'd love to hear what you think should happen next. Just to say this, in the beginning when Nellie was talking about the stuff that went into her pies, I took that from a website. I just took out all of the serving amounts and kept the ingredients. Well, the coriander part was mine (well hers in the movie, but it wasn't listed on the site), but the rest was from the site. I really hope you all enjoyed chapter 6. Wow, I didn't even know it was that far, hahaha, I was about to say chapter 4 before I checked. Anyway, hoepfully I'll be back soon with chapter 7! Keep reading AND REVIEWING! **

**P.S. TODAY IS ANOTHER VERY SPECIAL DAY, FOR TWO PEOPLE! FIRST AND FOREMOST-IT'S JOHNNY DEPP'S 47****TH**** BIRTHDAYY! *Starts speaking spanish* QUE ARRRRRRIBAAAA (what fun)! PARTY LIKE IT'S JOHNNY'S BIRTHDAY, PARTY LIKE IT'S JOHNNY'S BIRTHDAY! 47 YEARS OLD AND STILL GOING, ACTING AND LOOKING GREAT!-It's a stinkin' crime. **

**Second and secondmost-IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I WAS BORN ON THIS DAY AT EXCATLY 1:13AM! My friend was happy to wish me a happy birthday today, but every year on this day for the past couple of years she's told me how much she hates that I was born the same day and month as Johnny! LOL-I make my best friend jelous, yay. AND MY MOM'S MAKING ME EITHER A TIM BURTON-ESQUE OR A TIM BURTON MOVIE THEMED CAKE! I'M SO EXCITED! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME AND JOHNNY D!**


	7. The Spying Plan

**The Spying Plan**

** Welcome everybody, to chapter 7 of ****Sister f A Baker****. Sorry for making everyone that was reading and enjoying this story wait. I'm trying to make up for it now though, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. So when we left the infamous duo, Mallory was trying to get Nellie to admit that she uses human meat in her pies. Luckily, Sweeney and Toby stood up for Mrs. Lovett in her time of need, phew. Could that stop Mallory from spreading the truth about the two murderers though, well this wouldn't be much of a continuation if it was enough now would it? So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of ****Sister of a Baker****. **

Mallory paced back and forth in her bedroom, yelling at herself for letting Sweeney and Toby defend her no good sister, without Mallory having a good enough defense. Mallory felt different emotions at the same time. She was angry because she couldn't come to her own defense against her younger sister. She was honestly also jealous, because no one came to her defense when it came out that she used cat meat in her pies, but people seemed to be rushing to Nellie's defense when she had announced that Nellie used human meat in her pies. Nellie had talked about how Mallory always seemed to be the golden girl when they were younger, but it seemed that as the years went on, the tables had turned. Mallory's thoughts were interrupted when Nellie entered the room and cleared her throat. She stood with her hands on her hips, biting her lower lip and had an angry glare in her eyes. Mallory looked at her sister as innocently as possible. "Yes Nell, you need something?"

Nellie scowled at her sister and pointed her finger at her. "You know what I need, Mall! I need to know what your problem was back there. What is your problem trying to embarrass me in front of all of me paying customers? You had me in boiling hot water and you were just going to let me boil until I burst! So thanks a bunch."

Mallory looked to the side furthest from her sister and whispered in her quietist voice. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for your little brat and that jackass of a barber."

Nellie walked over to face where her sisters face was. "Don't think I didn't hear you Mallory. Just because I'm 45, don't mean I can't 'ear ya! My adopted son Toby, YOUR adopted nephew, is NOT A BRAT! And even though Mr. T may be, rough around the edges, he is NOT anything like you just described him! So don't you dare try to judge him without even knowing him! And, even if he were a jackass, he'd have good reason to be one. His wife was raped and poisoned herself to death; his daughter was taken by the very man that raped his wife. Don't you think that 'e deserved to be furious?"

Mallory scoffed and walked towards the door. She knew that this was her room during her visit but she didn't want to be anywhere near her sister. The one thing she did say before closing the door on her younger sister though, was another threat. This time though, Nellie felt it was more serious than the first. "Now, you're REALLY going to be sorry Nell. Trying to convince everyone with my words was just attempt number one to bring you to justice. Attempt number 2 will, NOT, fail!"

While slightly worried on the inside, Nellie hid her fear well and nodded. "Good, I LOVE a challenge!" She smirked at her older sister and Mallory simply sneered as she left the room. What Nellie didn't know was that Mallory had some people on the outside, people that would be on her side and wouldn't give up until the other business caved in. And Mallory was about to use this outside power, to bring down her own sister. In a battle, no one could show weakness, for that was what would ultimately bring them down. And Mallory knew that this was the ultimate battle they'd ever had. She wasn't going to give up, she was going to fight! Even if it was against her sister.

A few days passed and Nellie still hadn't noticed any signs of Mallory's second scheme, maybe she was simply trying to scare her. Maybe Mallory was just trying to make Nellie believe that she had some well thought out revenge to bring 'Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop' to its downfall, when nothing at all was truly going to happen. While nothing was going on near Nellie's shop, there was some activity inside Mallory's.

The broad-shouldered man let his jaw drop as he heard the news that Mallory had to tell him, his name was Ray Pickles and not only was he Mallory's closest friend, but he also did her sneaking, Whenever a business got to be more popular than her own, she would ask him to spy on the business for her, to get some secret information that no one knew about. And before that shop keep knew it, they were out of business. "You mean to tell me that your sweet little sister cuts up dead people's corpses and uses them as the meat for her pies?"

Mallory nodded slowly. "I was surprised myself, and to think that she scolded me for using cat meat. This is much worse. And what's the worst, is that when I tried to tell everyone the truth yesterday, every person sided with 'er. They all look at her cutesy little smile or pout and simply melted, I find it sick how she uses that to turn people against me. And as for what you said about sweet, IT'S A BLOODY ACT!. She's evil and a liar, an evil liar's what she is!"

The man nodded and sighed. "So Mallory, what do you think we should do about 'er?" Mallory smirked and chuckled to herself, she was cooking up a plan. Not only would sweet little Nellie boil this time, she would BURN!

**So there you have it everybody, chapter 7 is DONE! Start up the celebration band. I hope you liked this chapter because of course, there is more to come. Let's see, I think that's all. Oh wait, I almost forgot. I want to ****thank "the-sadisticalovett-nutcase" for giving me the idea of Mallory's dear friend Ray Pickles. So, thanks again sadistical. Bye for noooow. **


End file.
